Homura Akemi vs Master Xehanort (Young)
Description Two extremely powerful time-benders. Will Homura pull this off, or will Xehanort cut her victory slightly off time? Interlude Wiz: Time, the invisible force that constantly moves us forward and is essential for all life to exist. Boomstick: Well these two are among the best of using time to their advantage. We have Homura Akemi, the magical girl with a huge ton of werapons! Wiz: And Young Xehanort, Xehanort's past self. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Homura Wiz: Homura Akemi used to be a normal girl who hung out with Madoka Kaname quite often. Boomstick: Then the apocalypse came, which Madoka was able to stop, but died in the process. Homura then wished to go back in time, and became a Magical Girl by doing so. Wiz: As a magical girl, Homura has mastery over time, being able to stop or rewind it. If Madoka were to ever become a witch, she could easily just rewind to when she was weak and prevent it. Boomstick: Do we have to explain the Soul-Gem? Wiz: As much as we hate explaining it over and over, yes we do. The Soul-Gem pretty much stops her from being killed as long as it doesn't break. Boomstick: Anyways, unlike the others, she cannot create a magical weapon, she she illegally steals them, and somehow keeps an infinite amount of them in a time shield. Wiz: She has Desert Eagles, RPG's, C4, flashbangs, the list goes on. As said earlier, her most noted ability is her mastery over time. While she can use it in most cases, there are limits. She cannot use it to travel more than about 2 months, and if the other knows about it, she cannot use it at all, but still can rewind it. Boomstick: Then comes her demon form which is one of the hottest things I've seen in the show! Wiz: Also one of the most powerful, being able to seal the entire universe. Boomstick: She has done quite amazing things. She survived her soul-gem being destroyed and she is among the strongest of magical girls. Wiz: For as powerful as she is, she has one FATAL flaw. She lacks sanity which brings her into dangerous situations. Boomstick: But if you make this chick mad, your time is up! Homura: Don't forget. Always, somewhere, there is someone fighting for you. As long as you remember her, you are not alone. Young Xehanort Wiz: Xehanort is one of the strongest characters of Kingdom Hearts. One of the smartest also, sending himself back in time to meet his past self, giving him time powers, them having his past self finish up his plans. Boomstick: In this case, we are talking about his past self. Young Xehanort most note-worthy ability is his control over time. He can slow it down, or rewind time to heal himself... somehow. Wiz: He carries a keyblade, an indestructible sword that he uses for powerful sword strikes, or to power his magic. Boomstick: Like his current self, he is an expert at magic. He can cast extremely powerful ice, fire, and darkness magic. These can be from meteors, to duplicating himself. Wiz: He also has a mastery of teleporting. He can use this to teleport around the arena over and over very quickly. Boomstick: Young Xehanort plays a huge offense/defense game. He will brutally attack his opponents and rewind time if things aren't going well, which he can do more than once. Wiz: Like his current self, he is a strategist, being able to plan things from far ahead. Boomstick: For how powerful he is, he has one flaw. Being a past self, he doesn't quite have as much experience as his current self. He is still powerful, but not quite as experienced. Wiz: Either way, get him mad, you might be the next one on his "to die" list. Young Xehanort: "Your abyss awaits" Death Battle! ~In the Organization 13 meeting room~ Xehanort: (Looking at Homura through a projection) She may be the perfect one to help carry out my plans! Young Xehanort!! Young Xehanort: What? Xehanort: Capture the girl names Homura Akemi and bring her here. If she fights back, destroy her, and turn her into a nobody. Young Xehanort: Understood! (He runs off) ~Mitakihara Town~ (Homura is seen walking on the streets when she sees a dark portal opening up, revealing Young Xehanort) Homura: Who are you?! Young Xehanort: None of your business. You're coming with me, alive or dead... Masters orders! Homura: Master? Do you mean Kyubey!? (She pulls out 2 Desert Eagles as he summons his Keyblade) Not a chance!! (Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EZRvC0QPX8Q ) Young Xehanort: Very well then... Your fate... FIGHT! TBA Results TBA Who would you be rooting for? Homura Young Xehanort Who do you think will win? Homura Young Xehanort Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Time Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:Blade0886 Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:Death Battles under construction for 2 years